


Curious Fixations

by All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us (Phoenix_of_Athena), Phoenix_of_Athena



Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gen, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Experimentation, historical setting, referenced animal furs as bedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: Aziraphale is new to Earth, to humanity, and to his own corporation.  It's only natural that he's curious about his new body, when humans are so fixated on sex.
Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820752
Kudos: 19
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	Curious Fixations

**Author's Note:**

> For the SOSH server's GTA event. The prompt was: "Firsts"

In the solitude of his hut, Aziraphale peeled off his robes and gazed down at his naked form. He had been living amongst humanity for some time now, and was continually bewildered by their seeming obsession with nude bodies, genitals, and sexual actions. Personally, he couldn’t see the appeal of someone _touching_ him in that way. The thought of the intrusion into his space; of the hard, forceful movements; of another person’s hot, rank breath on his face did not appeal.

Huffing, he trod around the small fire pit in the center of the floor to settle himself on the soft furs that served as his bedding. Setting aside his robes, he contemplated the appendage between his legs. It was limp where it lay, thick, and pinker in color than the skin of his thigh. 

He hesitantly wrapped a hand around it. It felt...well, like a hand on his skin. Nothing particularly interesting. 

Biting his lip, the angel carefully dragged his loosely wrapped fingers up the length of it—and involuntarily gave a small shudder at the tingle of pleasure that swelled in him. _Oh._ That was different.

Wrapping his hand more firmly around his cock, he stroked himself clumsily. Fingers traced over the head, fascinated by the slide of skin and how his cock responded, twitching into hardness and arching up towards his body.

Aziraphale could feel his face flush as his breath trembled. His touch grew less exploratory as his hand moved faster, every movement sending a delicious trob of heat through his corporation.

He had felt pleasurable things before, in this body: The sensations of soft furs, cool waters, warm sand beneath his feet—but _this_ was something altogether different. It was new, this sweet heat that pooled between his legs; it was like _lightning_ . He felt intoxicated, warm and dazed as his hips _jolted_ upward into his palm, seeking _more._

Every delicious rub of skin on skin made him crave another touch, made him buck more fervently into his own hand as his body buzzed with heat. 

Aziraphale was gasping, panting, writhing atop the furs, heels pressing into the ground. His body wound from tight and tense to shaking, as his pace increased. It was a terrible, wonderful, tantalizing _ache._ It was a _need._ He needed—he needed—! 

Aziraphale gasped on a strangled, open-mouthed cry, and heat washed over his hand and stomach. Sparks clouded his vision as he collapsed limply back onto the furs.

Staring up at the ceiling of his hut, Aziraphale panted, blood pounding in his ears. He felt heavy, yet oddly like he was floating. The furs beneath him were lusciously soft.

Blinking slowly, he let himself breathe. 

He wondered what this would be like with someone else. It still wasn’t an _attractive_ notion, on the whole. The idea of such _closeness_ was off-putting even in non-intimate situations. ...Though, perhaps that was about trust and comfort, more than anything. ...And perhaps if he knew someone long enough, it would be different.


End file.
